


What Goes Around Comes Around

by SuperGayProductions



Series: McHanzo Demon AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Companion fic to cosplay photoshoot, Demon AU, Demon!Hanzo, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incubus!Hanzo, M/M, McCree is a bit of an unsavory character in this, Sorry Not Sorry, VanHelsing!McCree, demon hunter mccree, glamor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperGayProductions/pseuds/SuperGayProductions
Summary: «Jesse McHelsing has a shining career as a Demon Hunter and Demon Collector. His newest prospect for adding to his collection seems promising, an utterly exquisite specimen just begging to get broken in. Unfortunately Jesse's going to have to learn that what goes around comes around, the hard way.»





	What Goes Around Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a story written to accompany our McHanzo Demon AU photoshoot. Please check it out!  
> https://www.facebook.com/pg/supergayproductions/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1384848874975862

He’s about to head into the shower to wash away the gore and grime of today’s hunt when his phone buzzes.  
There’s usually only one person who’d try to reach him this late in the evening, and to be honest he’d much rather fall unceremoniously into bed and sleep for a hundred years than head out for a drink right now.  
He snatches the phone off the sinks surface and thumbs away the lock screen, only to be greeted with an encrypted number.  
His full attention is glued to his phone in an instant as he taps at the message, typing in yet another code prompting the message to encrypt. The picture that pops up on his screen is unholy glory itself.  
He barely reads the message accompanying it.

_‘Got another one for you. You want it?’_

It looks to be a Demon class, type humanoid. It’s already been collared and is inside of a cage, naked, face scrunched up in a hellish snarl, baring razor sharp fangs. It’s got striking eyes, yellow iris on black sclera, red markings decorating it’s forehead and arms. Horns curving upwards from long, onyx black hair with silver streaks. He swallows audibly.  
Another message pops up soon after the first, accompanied by yet another picture.  
His courier has a finger looped inside of the metal ring on the collar, yanking the demon’s head to the side. The creature looks about ready to kill.

_‘Cooperation isn’t exactly its strongest suit. May have to get a bit rough here.’_

He taps out a hasty reply, excitement and apprehension bubbling in his gut. _‘I am very much interested. However do not interfere with breaking it in. I will do so myself. Leave it untouched.’_

He puts his phone down and ducks his head into the shower, finally letting the warm water and lavender soap rinse away the long and harsh day. Thoughts of the quite frankly exquisite specimen spins around in his mind and he just knows he can’t go to sleep now. It would seem Gabriel would have a drinking companion tonight after all.  
20 minutes later he’s pushing the large oak doors to the local tavern open. The place isn’t exactly packed, but it would seem several hunting parties has had a fair share of luck tonight. He allows himself a small, private smile and a scoff. Hunting the small fries, the earthen fries. He had much grander spoils to be perfectly honest.  
Gabriel is sitting by their usual corner table, a large tankard of ale against his lips. He notices with slight distaste that Gabriel’s _pet_ is accompanying him tonight as well. Said pet’s eyes immediately locks onto him as he moves for their spot, following his every move intently with its ruby eyes. He shudders involuntarily, feeling the unmistakable tingle of a spell dance over his skin. He’s protected by wards, and Gabriel’s pet is collared so it won’t be able to kill him, but it always insist on _trying_. He can see how Gabriel soothingly lays a hand on the creature’s thigh and feel how the spell falls away immediately. The creature never looks away however and he has to bite his tongue to not say anything. Gabriel tolerated no slander of his prized, _immortal_ possession, even insisting on having it treated like a _human being_.

“Hey~” he greets them smoothly, briefly signalling the waitress to bring him his regular stout. Gabriel’s pet raises its chin in a challenge while Gabriel settles for looking thoroughly amused. He doesn’t bother going against either of them tonight.

“Gabriel.” he nods towards the dark-skinned hunter, who grins in return.

“Jesse.”

“ _Jack_.” he says a bit more warily, addressing the pale creature beside Gabriel. It looks away then, mouth a frowny line and he breathes a sigh of relief.  
He’s met a lot of different demons in his career. But Gabriel’s pet is for some reason one of the most unsettling ones. It’s nothing too special either. It is a humanoid with white, close to translucent skin, white hair, and ruby red eyes heavily accentuated by black. No fangs, no horns, no wings. But it’s brimming with magic, he can almost feel the energy pulsing beneath the creature’s skin whenever he is close to it. How Gabriel had managed to collar this one was a mystery.

“Pay Jack no mind, he is a bit grumpy tonight.” Gabriel says matter-of-factly, his hand still on the immortal’s thigh, caressing it slowly. Jesse barely bites back his reply of _‘I see no fucking difference from the usual.’_  
The waitress serves him his stout and he takes a healthy swig, sighing contentedly as he slams the tankard back on the table.

“What a day.” he groans. “I’m fucked.”

“You wish.” Gabriel quips and laughs. Jesse settles for giving him a dirty look. Fucker. Jack doesn’t even bat an eyelash. Fucker.  
He listens to Gabriel droning on about his day as he downs his first tankard of stout, immediately moving onto a second one. It doesn’t take long before he is feeling more relaxed, finally lowering his shoulders. Jack’s presence doesn’t bother him so much anymore by the time he reaches his third one. Thank fuck for that.  
His mind drifts to the creature his courier presented for him earlier and an unbidden shiver slinks down his spine. The creature was truly magnificent in every way. It would be a truly delightful addition to his collection. His phone buzzes again then and he whips it out so fast it’s almost embarrassing. Encrypted. His courier.  
He pales as the newest picture pops up on the screen. The demon is staring straight into the camera, blood splattered on its face, lips curling around sharp teeth, and its clawed hand… is holding what looks loosely like a piece of torn flesh.

Then he reads the message.

_‘Don’t you even dare, human. I will find you, I will rip out your filthy tongue and I will kill you, just like I did your pathetic friend here. I’m coming for you.’_

“-and well, here we are. Good haul, good day in general.” Gabriel finishes as he downs the last of his drink, stupidly pleased with himself. “What’s up with you, Jesse? Looking a little pale there.”

He’s feeling nauseous. He’s pretty sure he’s white as a sheet as well. But why? There wasn’t any type of demon he _couldn’t_ deal with. He was a master hunter, a killing machine, a demon collector, a professional in his line of work. Yet this creature had managed to instill absolute fe-

“Hey, Jesse, demon got your tongue or something?”

“Shut the fuck up!” he snaps, almost toppling the table as he rises to his feet. Gabriel looks taken aback, while Jack narrows his eyes and rises to his feet. The unmistakable tingle of magic starts licking against Jesse’s skin again and the hunter shudders.

“Control your goddamn fucktoy, Reyes!” he shouts angrily. They’re on the receiving end of many curious looks now and Jesse grits his teeth in frustration. He’s fucking lost his cool. Gabriel is not looking impressed. Jesse just broke the one rule, threaded over that one line the other hunter has. Fuck it all to hell.

“It’s trying to fucking kill me every chance it gets. It’s fucking annoying. If you insist on keeping it with you like this at least train it better!” he spits. No use trying to smooth over things now. Gabriel still isn’t responding, only giving him a cold stare. The magic dissipates suddenly as Jack calmly sits down, eyes still on Jesse. Jesse doesn’t back down, really tempted to just finish him off once and for all. Deal with Gabriel later.

“You don’t have long.” Jack says simply, voice devoid of emotion.

“Is that a threat!?” Jesse replies angrily. Oh was he about to get it!

“Not as much a threat, as it is a promise.”

Jesse is close to frothing at the mouth in anger. He is about to go for his gun when Jack speaks again.

“He’s coming for you. Better hide, _little hunter_.” he says, and for the first time Jesse can see the immortal creature smile. It’s dark, evil, and full of maliciousness. He swallows heavily as he staggers backwards, suddenly unsure, the nausea comes back full force but he only dry heaves. He can faintly hear Gabriel call for him as he flees out the tavern doors.

* * *

Jesse McHelsing is not a man easily rattled. He’s looked death in the eye more times than he can count and been calmer about that than he is right now pacing on his living room floor. It’s been three days since he received the ominous message from his courier’s phone, courtesy of an escaped demon. Three days since Gabriel’s pet had given him an even more ominous message.

He rubs at his face, eyes tired from lack of sleep. His penchant for cleanliness made him take a shower this morning, but with the door open, his gun on the sink, and it was over in 5 minutes.  
He picks up Peacekeeper and twirls her around his finger, checks her chambers for the 19th time and takes a check around his inside perimeter.  
There’s wards up outside, and inside between all doors. He’d love to have traps up as well, but he can’t really risk anyone human walking into them. Gabriel was probably the only human who could bypass his trap game.  
The last sliver of sunlight disappears behind the treetops as night approaches and Jesse grits his teeth in anticipation. Maybe, just maybe it was all a ruse. Some sick prank paid off by someone snubbed by Jesse. He did have his fair share of enemies, human and non-human.  
He briefly entertains the thought of _Jack_ being the culprit behind it all. He had never approved of Gabriel’s _companion_ , and the immortal in return cared little for Jesse. Still he can’t quite get it to match.  
He slinks around in his house, Peacekeeper in hand, refreshing a ward here and there and listening for any sounds that are out of the ordinary. He’s back in his living room, his abode is as silent as the grave. And that really isn’t comforting either.  
A slight flicker in the air has all the hairs on Jesse’s neck stand on end and he twirls around on instinct, only to face an empty room. He swallows, paranoia setting in full force.

“Looking for these?”

Out of thin air a set of wards dangles in front of his face, and for a second time freezes. His body won’t listen properly, he turns slowly, catching a glimpse of yellow eyes and inky, black hair. His brain screams at him to react and he raises Peacekeeper, only to have her violently knocked out of his hand. That wakes him up and he manages to clumsily dodge the punch that is aimed at his face. He trips over his own feet but manages to do a roll just in time to not break his neck. Peacekeeper is within reach and he grabs at her and rolls again, aiming her straight into the face of the demon. He’s pretty sure he managed to pull the trigger, but the world around him blackens as he is slammed into the nearest wall, all air knocked out of his lungs.  
The creature pins Jesse by his neck and he wheezes as he struggles to breathe.

“Look at me.” the demon commands, its voice otherworldly, and angry. Jesse can do nothing but comply as the demon slackens its grip on his neck slightly. His vision swims for a bit before it manages to focus.  
Maybe it would have been better if he hadn’t looked. The demon is even more fearsome in person and up close.

“You…” it says, narrowing its eyes and stroking its thumb over Jesse’s cheek, tilting his face to the side as if scrutinising a slave before a bid. “Are even more pathetic in person.”  
The demon’s words are a low blow, and Jesse growls in anger as he shoves Peacekeeper underneath the chin of the demon, staring him down.

“Fucking say that again, you vile fucker!” he spits, nostrils flaring and heartbeat so loud he is positive the creature can hear it. The demon merely raises an eyebrow, eyes an intense, glowing yellow. Jesse swallows, suddenly the rooms feels way too hot. A bead of sweat slides down his neck, he can see the demon’s mouth twitch. He raises his metallic arm to- to what exactly? The demon is way faster as it slides its clawed hand from Jesse’s neck and pins his arm over his head instead. The demon’s other hand grips Jesse’s biceps, black claws shredding his white shirt and digging into his flesh. He winces softly, gun shaking in his grasp. His eyes flies open when he realises fully what’s going on.

 _Glamor_.

“That’s right.” the demon whispers. “Your wards are merely a nuisance to me. Your damned collar might be keeping me from _killing you_ , but let’s be honest, _breaking you_ will be way more fun.”

His mind is reeling, feelings of revulsion and arousal intermingling, and he groans as the demon digs its claws harder into his arm. It leans forward and he presses his gun back up into its jaw.

“Don’t-” he rasps angrily, trying to dispel the cotton that is accumulating in his brain. He yelps as the demon surges forward, capturing his mouth in a rough kiss. It bites his lower lip, drawing blood. He presses the gun even tighter up into the demon’s jaw in response, finger shaking on the trigger as he is locked in an intense stare off. Everywhere the demon is touching him feels scorching hot and a moan slips past his lips before he can stop it. The demon lets out a pleased growl as Jesse slowly lowers his gun.  
It’s almost as if he is watching himself from the outside, giving in to the glamor of this otherworldly creature. He’s kissing it back, his now free metallic arm seizing the back of the demon’s head and pushing it up against him. His gun clatters to the floor, breaking the spell for a second and Jesse heaves, pupils dilating, horror entwining with his arousal. The demon grins as it pins Jesse up against the wall again by his arms, moving in so it’s flush against Jesse’s own body. Jesse realises with mixed horror and delight that the demon is hard. And _huge_. Yeah, definitely a male. As if he were ever in doubt. A long moan escapes his lips as the demon leans in to kiss his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive skin and tongue sliding over his thrumming pulse point. He’s fully at the creature’s mercy, he hates it, he loves it, glamor makes him fucking crave it. The demon presses his lips against Jesse’s ear and speaks in a hushed tone.

“I am Shimada Hanzo, and I am your worst nightmare, Jesse McHelsing.”

The demon knows his name. But the fear that flares in his stomach evaporates just as fast as it came when _Hanzo_ , tangles his long fingers in Jesse’s hair and _pulls_.

“Fuck~” Jesse moans and Hanzo moves in to kiss his neck again, sharp teeth a looming threat.

“Ahaha, why suddenly so romantic, sugar?” Jesse decides to taunt, against his better judgement. He screams when Hanzo’s fangs breaks the skin on his neck.

“Fuckfuckfuck-” Jesse whimpers. Hanzo growls as he brings their mouths together again, letting him taste his own blood. His pants and underwear are _shredded off_ his legs as if they were made of paper and the fear that instills stays with him through the glamor. He is hoisted up, Hanzo lifting him as if he weighs nothing and presses him against the wall.

“Wait!” he shouts, surprising even himself. Hanzo pays him no mind, only giving him a cold, merciless stare as his claws digs into Jesse’s thighs. He acts on instinct. His bottle of gun oil is right there. Before he can even think it properly through, he has uncapped the bottle and coated two of his fingers in the clear liquid. He finds his hole and plunges inside, gasping at the uncomfortable but necessary intrusion. Hanzo was _huge_. He couldn’t possibly take that without some prep-

“Enough.” Hanzo growls and pulls his hand away. Jesse gasps as the demon’s hard cock slides wetly between his cheeks, teasing against his hole. He squirms, wanting it and not wanting it at the same time. Fucking demons, fucking glamor, fucki-  
He screams as Hanzo slides inside, stretching him out. The burn makes him teary eyed, a small sob escaping his lips as he holds onto the creature’s shoulders. Fucked to death by a demon, that was the way he was gonna go.  
The demon rocks into him, making him take more and more of its length. The burn slowly melts away, second by second, and as Hanzo bottoms out inside of him he moans long and hard. A tiny voice in the far back of his mind hates it, hates what the demon is doing to him, but he isn’t necessarily _new_ to it. It’s just that he hasn’t been on the _receiving_ end of it before. Hanzo’s tongue slides over his neck, over the wound he made earlier and Jesse shudders as the demon’s fangs scrapes over his skin yet again.

“Got nothing witty to say, hunter?” Hanzo taunts as he grinds up into Jesse. A pathetic moan is all Jesse manages as his head falls forwards onto the demon’s shoulders, the delicious stretch of its huge cock having him almost see stars.

“Thought so.” Hanzo murmurs, his claws digging into Jesse’s thighs, leaving bright red stripes in their wake.  
He pulls Jesse’s head up by his hair, forcing them to have eye contact as he fucks hard up into him. Jesse is left a moaning and drooling mess, clawing at the demon’s back, grabbing onto anything for purchase.  
There’s a loud snap somewhere between all the sounds they’re making, but Jesse can’t really focus on what it was even if Hanzo stills for a scarce moment. The demon picks up its pace again, driving into him even harder than before. Jesse slinks a hand down between them to tug at his own neglected cock, hissing at the contact. He’s so sensitive, and he doesn’t need more than a few pulls before he comes into his hand with a broken moan.  
Hanzo in turn chomps down on his shoulder, making Jesse scream and writhe in his grasp. A few more hard thrusts and the demon shudders as he comes, filling Jesse to the brim with its come.  
Hanzo lets him just slide down against the wall and ending up a panting mess on the floor. It is as if all energy has been drained from his very being. But at least he is alive.  
He forces his eyes open in a weak attempt to locate the demon. His very blood goes cold when he does.  
Perched up on his recliner is Hanzo. With a snapped collar in his hand, and an evil smile on his face. He rises and saunters over to where Jesse is lying, the hunter trying and failing to actually get up.

“Pathetic.” Hanzo says coldly, squatting down by Jesse and making a show of holding the collar up in front of his face before he lets it fall to the floor. “Any last words?”

“S-see you-”

“in hell, demon!” Jesse rasps, reaching out and tangling his hand in the demon’s tank top. He isn’t able to do much more. Hanzo leans forward and grips his chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes.

“Oh I think we will.” he replies, voice smooth and eyes glowing. The last thing Jesse remembers is Hanzo kissing him again and the taste of blood.

* * *

Even the worst drunken shenanigans he’s had with Gabriel hadn’t left him feeling this shitty the morning after.

His vision swims and his muscles are protesting wildly as he tries to move. There’s also a strange sensation floating at the back of his mind that he cannot quite pinpoint. What exactly had he been doing?  
He blinks rapidly and tries to focus, groaning as a dull throb blooms through his head. It’s still dark outside, and apparently he hadn’t been able to get to his bed before passing out? He sighs and closes his eyes, trying to take a few deeper breaths. His eyes flies wide open again when his brain catches up and floods his head with images of the demon- and other highly inappropriate things. In the corner of his eye a shape approaches and he looks up- right at said demon. It smiles- no- it _grins_ , wide and cruel, showing off its grossly sharp teeths.

“Yes, that’ll do.” he says sweetly, walking past Jesse and heading for the door.

“Wait, why didn’t y-” Jesse shouts as he pushes himself up on his elbows, but the rest of his sentence dies in his throat at the sound of his own voice. He clasps a hand over his mouth, dread settling in his stomach. His lip catches onto something and a metallic tang seeps out on his tongue. The demon looks at him over his shoulder, the same wicked grin still present upon his lips.

“A punishment fit for a lowly human like you.” he taunts, before he disappears into the darkness of the forest, leaving the door wide open and a chill seeping into Jesse’s very bones. Jesse staggers to his feet, holding onto the wall for support. This couldn’t be happening, it just wasn’t the case, it was a fate worse than death, it was-  
He freezes in front of his mirror as it cruelly confirms his very worst fear.

Hanzo had fucking _turned_ him.

His eyes are milky white, as if he was blind, except he isn’t, if anything he sees even better than before. Several of his teeth has grown sharp and threatening, and his voice had rung out hollow and foreign when he tried to speak. The nausea that settles in his stomach combined with the horrendous throb in his forehead floors him, and he dry heaves, knuckles going white against the floor. The goddamned demon had _turned_ him. He had been prepared to die, but no he had been turned. He grits his teeth and forces himself to stand, wobbling a bit on his legs before drags himself to his living room to locate his phone. Peacekeeper lies discarded on the floor and he picks her up putting her on the coffee table.  
He taps out a message to Gabriel before he collapses into his recliner, massaging his temples, groaning as it only makes it worse. He was going to pay. The goddamned son of a bitch demon was going to _PAY_.  
He abruptly stands and runs out into the darkness of the night, facing the forest as he screams.

“I will find you, and I will fucking kill you, Shimada Hanzo!”

His blood boils even hotter as a cruel laugh whispers in his ears and over his skin.

The hunt was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as we did making it<3


End file.
